Ne tombe pas amoureux de moi!
by white-black
Summary: cette fic est arretée,mais voilà un résumé,harry est malade, mais ce n'est pas une maladie courrante ni ordinaire. draco se retrouve avec harry dasn la meme maison, harry essaye de cacher sa maladie, mais il n'y parvint pas.un coup d'oeil.
1. Default Chapter

Réponses aux reviews:

Sarah levana: salut, comme une de mes revieweuses, je te dis que tourner autour du pot ne sert à rien. Je préfère entrer directement dans le sujet. Pour le baiser entre Harry et Draco, je te donne un peu raison. J'aurais dû écrire autre chose. Sinon, j'espère que tu vas aimer la suite. Je serai un peu moins subtile. 

Enishi-haru: salut, tu n'as pas été la seule à me dire que mon histoire était un peu subtile. Si tu lis la réponse de la review d'en haut, tu sauras quelle est la réponse à ta review. Ah, j'allais oublier, pour Ginny, j'ai complètement oublié!! Je suis idiote!!! Désolé, je ne peux rien faire pour elle!! Et pour la case que je dois cocher, moi non plus je ne sais pas où elle se trouve. Entre autre, j'espère que la suite te plaira.  

Lululle: merci beaucoup pour ta review. Si tu trouves que c'est marrant et bien alors j'espère que la suite est plus que marrante.

Céline.s: toi je t'adore!! Merci beaucoup beaucoup!!Je suis vraiment contente que tu partages mon avis, je n'aime pas du tout tourner autour du pot. Comme tu le dis, j'espère que tu seras une de mes éternelles revieweuses. Voilà la suite, et encore merci, merci, merci.

J'ai oublié de préciser un truc, si vous connaissez " opale" la traductrice de la fic" the golden snitch", je suis sa petite sœur. (Elle va m'égorger si elle lit ça).

Chapitre3: premier essai. Partie1

Il fait nuit, Draco marche dans un couloir sombre. Soudain il s'arrête. Miss teigne miaulait, et par conséquences rusard était dans les parages.    Draco attendit jusqu'à ce que rusard s'en aille. Puis, il rejoignit son dortoir.

///////////////////////////

C'est le Lundi matin. Les rayons du soleil traversaient les rideaux des fenêtres. Il est presque 8h. Quelques gryffondors étaient déjà debout. Malheureusement pour eux,  ils avaient cours de potions dès le matin avec les serpentards. Rogue ne perdrait pas une occasion pour leur enlever des points. 

Après 10min, les autres gryffondors se mettent debout. Harry est d'entre ceux qui n'ont pas le temps de prendre leurs douches sinon ils seront en retard au cours de potion.

//////////////////////

Maintenant, tous les gryffondors et les serpentards étaient réunis pour le cours de potion. Par chance rogue était lui aussi en retard, et donc il n'a pas pu enlever des points à qui que ce soit. Draco est assis devant à ses cotés Crabbe et Goyle. Harry est assis au deuxième rang à ses cotés Ron et Hermione. Le cours commence.

Rogue: qui peut me dire quelle est la potion d'aujourd'hui et quels sont ses ingrédients?

Rogue balaya la classe du regard et s'arrêta devant Ron.

Rogue: weasley?

Ron: la potion d'aujourd'hui est….heu…..

Rogue: vous ne savez pas bien sur. 10 points en moins pour gryffondor. Quelqu'un d'autre?

Potter par exemple?

Harry n'avait pas pu réviser pour ce cours de potion tellement il pensait à ce qui s'est passé entre lui et Draco.

Harry: la potion d'aujourd'hui est …

Il regarda Draco qui levait un papier avec le nom de la potion et des ingrédients. Comme tous les élèves regardaient Harry, personne ne remarqua Draco.

Harry: le polynectar!!

Rogue le regarda incertain: en effet, et quels sont ses ingrédients?

Harry: il faut: Chrysopes cuites pendant 21 jours : sangsues ; sisymbres cueillis à la pleine lune : polygonum ; corne de Bicorne en poudre ; peau de serpent d'arbre du Cap ; et un petit morceau de celui dont on veut prendre l'apparence.

Rogue: bien, 5 points pour gryffondor. Potter, c'est la première fois que vous savez quelque chose sur mon cours. 

Draco froissa la feuille entre ses mains. Harry le regarda avec un sourire de remerciement. Draco lui rendit son sourire. "Gagné!" pensa Draco."Passons au plan B".

A 10h et demi, le cours de potion se termina enfin. Harry avait répondu à toutes les questions que Rogue lui avait posées. Bien sur, c'était avec l'aide de Draco.

Pour ce cours, Gryffondor a gagné 20 points grâce à Harry ou plutôt grâce à Draco.

Les élèves étaient très contents. Pour une fois que Rogue attribuait des points à Gryffondor!! "C'est un miracle" pensa Harry. Mais, une petite voix intérieure lui disait que ce miracle était Draco.

Et cette petite voix lui disait aussi d'aller le remercier.

Harry se dirigea vers Draco qui n'était pas avec ses gardes du corps. "Ça c'est un autre miracle!!". 

Harry: heu….malefoy je veux dire Draco, merci pour le coup de main.

Draco: de rien. Si tu veux, je peux t'aider pour le devoir de demain.

Harry: Came ferait plaisir mais je ne peux pas.

Draco: tu as déjà un rendez-vous?

Harry: non! Enfin…. si!

Draco parut déçu par la réponse de Harry.

Harry le vit et s'empressa d'ajouter: mais je peux toujours l'annuler.

Draco reprit son sourire.

Harry: alors on se retrouve à la bibliothèque?

Draco: ok.

Harry: je dois m'en aller maintenant. A+!!

Draco: A+!

Voila, c'est la première partie. Elle est un peu courte mais c'est pour que la deuxième partie soit plus longue. Ne vous inquiétez pas vous aurez la suite demain!!! Reviews!! Merci***********


	2. Pourquoi lui?

Deuxième chapitre: pourquoi lui?

Dumledor: j'appelle Draco malefoy et Harry potter.

Harry se leva suivi de Draco, ils se mirent debout devant Dumbledor.

Dumbledor:   M. Malefoy .... votre père Licius a exigé que vous ne changiez pas de maison, et l'idée de vous faire changer de maison ne me vient pas à l'esprit, et donc vous resterez dans votre propre maison 'serpentard'.

Draco sourit machiavélique à Dumbledor.

Dumbledor: vous pouvez rejoindre votre place.

Draco obéit (pour une fois) et s'assit à sa place.

Dumbledor: M.Potter, vous êtes à Griffondor, n'est ce pas?

Harry: oui Monsieur.

Dumbledor: eh bien alors ça ne vous dérangeras pas si je vous met à serpentard.  Il sourit.

Harry "j'en était sur! Franchement, qui est cet imbécile qui a nommé Dumbledor directeur?! Je vais lui couper la tête et qu'il rejoigne nick-quasi-sans-tête!!!!!!!"

Dumbledor: et bien qu'attendez-vous pour rejoindre votre place?

Harry: tout de suite Monsieur.

Harry se dirigea vers la maison des serpentards. Ces derniers lui lançaient des regards noirs.

Harry s'assit près de Ginny qui ,elle, par contre lui souriait.

Ginny: on a vraiment pas de chance de se retrouver à serpentard.

Harry: oui, t'as raison, mais  ça sera une nouvelle expérience.

Ginny: oui, mais heureusement que tu es avec moi.

Harry sourit. Ginny était certainement la fille qui craque le plus pour Harry. Elle ne lui courait pas après, mais l'expression de son visage la trahissait toujours quand elle lui parlait, ou qu'elle s'asseyait près de lui en cours. Mais Harry potter, le grand survivant, celui qui a presque tué voldemort, ne l'avait jamais remarqué.

Quelque chose tira soudainement Harry de ses pensées. Draco malefoy le regardait avec 

Attention.On dirait qu'il le matait. "Que suis-je entrain de voir? Malefoy, draco malefoy, me regarde ou plutot ,je corrige, me matte!Ca c'est le scoop du siècle!" Harry regarda Draco d'un oeil moqueur puis lui sourit sarcastique. Draco grimaca. "Merde! Il m'a vu!! Saint potter!"

"En tous cas, ca ne lui a pas fait plaisir que je le surprenne entrain de me mater!! Bien sur, personne n'aimerait qu'on le surprenne à mater son pire ennemi!!"

Draco dévisagea Harry et regarda qui d'autre était intégré à serpentard. Il remarqua avec joie que beaucoup de serpentards n'avait pas changé de maison. Alors il dirigea ses yeux vers la table des griffondor et vit Hermione en face de Ron. " Ces deux-là n'ont pas changé de maison!!heureusement tiens!!je ne voudrais pas me retrouver avec Weasle dans le même dortoir!! Enfin, il ne faut pas aller s'imaginer que ca m'enchante de partager le dortoir avec potter!!Loin de là!!"

Harry se mit debout et se dirigea vers la sortie de la grande salle. Draco le vit et sans attendre une minute il le poursuivit.Bien sur personne ne remarqua cela étant donné les circanstances.

"Mais pourquoi je le suis moi?! Franchement je me trouve vraiment bizarre aujourd'hui!!"

Harry s'arrêta net en entendant le bruit des pas de draco.Draco se cacha dans le couloir le plus proche de lui mais pas le plus loin d'Harry. " j'espère qu'il ne va me voir!!"

" je suis sur d'avoir entendu un bruit de pas qui me suivaient." 

Harry: qui est là?

Draco ne bougea pas.

Harry répéta: qui est là?........ce n'est pas drôle. Montrez-vous. Ddit Harry calmement.

Harry balaya des yeux le couloir puis son regard tomba sur un tissu vert. "Eh ben en moins je sais que c'est un serpentard!"

Harry: je sais que tu es un serpentard!!

Draco: et c'est moi!!

Draco sortit du couloir en se mettant face à Harry.

Harry: Malefoy!!

Draco: eh oui c'est moi!!

Harry: qu'est ce tu veux?

Draco: on peut dire que tes questions sont des flèches qui transperce le coeur!!

Harry: moi, je ne tourne pas autour du pot comme certaines personnes de ma connaissance!!

Draco: si tu veux insinuer que je....

Harry le coupa: je veux rien insinuer!!

Draco: tu nous sort ton dictionnaire de répliques ou quoi en précis?

Harry: malefoy arrête de changer de sujet!! 

Harry s'approcha de Draco jusqu'à ce qu'il n' y est plus que 5 petits centimètres pour les séparer.

Draco: je voulais juste te dire........

Harry: oui? Me dire quoi?

Draco: te dire.......

Draco s'approcha à son tour d'Harry. Cette fois il ne restait plus aucun centimètres pour séparer leur corps.Il n' y avait plus aucun obstacle pour empêcher leur corp de se frôler.

Draco placa sa main contre la joue d'Harry.

Harry: je...

Draco mit un doigt sur les lèvres d'Harry en signe de silence. Harry regarda Draco droit dans les yeux.Ses yeux émeraudes foncaient droit dans les yeux aciers.Draco colla son nez à celui d'Harry.Il mit ses lèvres sur les siennes pour y déposer un léger petit baiser.

Draco décolla sa bouche de celle de son amant.

Il attendait une réponse d'Harry.mais celui-ci n'avait aucune réaction.

Draco: Harry?

Aucun son  ne sortit de la bouche d'Harry.

Draco: je vois que tu ne réponds pas à ce que je viens de faire.Je suis désolé, je ne pensais pas que tu aurais cette réaction.

Draco tourna ses talons et se dirigea vers son dortoir.

Harry: attends!! 

Draco s'arrêta.Il tourna sa tête vers Harry

Harry: je ne suis pas sur que ca soit une bonne idée de se mettre ensemble.

Draco: je vois.

Harry: tu sais, on peut toujours rester amis. Je considérrais ton baiser comme un bienvenue à serpentard. Tu es d'accord?

Draco:..........

Harry: enfin si ca ne dérange pas.

Draco: d'accord.

draco s'efforca à lui rendre son sourire même s'il était vraiment décu que Harry veuille seulement être ami avec lui.Harry ne voulait pas de relation amoureuse avec Draco.C'était évident.Harry n'était en aucun cas un gay.

Harry fit un signe d'au revoir à Draco.

Draco "je sais qu'il me veut juste comme ami, mais peut-être que je pourrais le convaincre ou bien plus le séduire.Il faut que je mette toutes les chances de mon côté."

Voilà c'est fini!! Comme même c'était vraiment mieux que le 1er chapitre!! En parlant de chapitre, à partir de la semaine prochaine, j'aurai 2 semaines de vacances, les nouveaux chapitres vont vite arriver. Bon allez, à très prochainement!! Reviews.merci**************


	3. premier essai

Réponses aux reviews:

Sarah levana: salut, comme une de mes revieweuses, je te dis que tourner autour du pot ne sert à rien. Je préfère entrer directement dans le sujet. Pour le baiser entre Harry et Draco, je te donne un peu raison. J'aurais dû écrire autre chose. Sinon, j'espère que tu vas aimer la suite. Je serai un peu moins subtile. 

Enishi-haru: salut, tu n'as pas été la seule à me dire que mon histoire était un peu subtile. Si tu lis la réponse de la review d'en haut, tu sauras quelle est la réponse à ta review. Ah, j'allais oublier, pour Ginny, j'ai complètement oublié!! Je suis idiote!!! Désolé, je ne peux rien faire pour elle!! Et pour la case que je dois cocher, moi non plus je ne sais pas où elle se trouve. Entre autre, j'espère que la suite te plaira.  

Lululle: merci beaucoup pour ta review. Si tu trouves que c'est marrant et bien alors j'espère que la suite est plus que marrante.

Céline.s: toi je t'adore!! Merci beaucoup beaucoup!!Je suis vraiment contente que tu partages mon avis, je n'aime pas du tout tourner autour du pot. Comme tu le dis, j'espère que tu seras une de mes éternelles revieweuses. Voilà la suite, et encore merci, merci, merci.

J'ai oublié de préciser un truc, si vous connaissez " opale" la traductrice de la fic" the golden snitch", je suis sa petite sœur. (Elle va m'égorger si elle lit ça).

Chapitre3: premier essai. Partie1

Il fait nuit, Draco marche dans un couloir sombre. Soudain il s'arrête. Miss teigne miaulait, et par conséquences rusard était dans les parages.    Draco attendit jusqu'à ce que rusard s'en aille. Puis, il rejoignit son dortoir.

///////////////////////////

C'est le Lundi matin. Les rayons du soleil traversaient les rideaux des fenêtres. Il est presque 8h. Quelques gryffondors étaient déjà debout. Malheureusement pour eux,  ils avaient cours de potions dès le matin avec les serpentards. Rogue ne perdrait pas une occasion pour leur enlever des points. 

Après 10min, les autres gryffondors se mettent debout. Harry est d'entre ceux qui n'ont pas le temps de prendre leurs douches sinon ils seront en retard au cours de potion.

//////////////////////

Maintenant, tous les gryffondors et les serpentards étaient réunis pour le cours de potion. Par chance rogue était lui aussi en retard, et donc il n'a pas pu enlever des points à qui que ce soit. Draco est assis devant à ses cotés Crabbe et Goyle. Harry est assis au deuxième rang à ses cotés Ron et Hermione. Le cours commence.

Rogue: qui peut me dire quelle est la potion d'aujourd'hui et quels sont ses ingrédients?

Rogue balaya la classe du regard et s'arrêta devant Ron.

Rogue: weasley?

Ron: la potion d'aujourd'hui est….heu…..

Rogue: vous ne savez pas bien sur. 10 points en moins pour gryffondor. Quelqu'un d'autre?

Potter par exemple?

Harry n'avait pas pu réviser pour ce cours de potion tellement il pensait à ce qui s'est passé entre lui et Draco.

Harry: la potion d'aujourd'hui est …

Il regarda Draco qui levait un papier avec le nom de la potion et des ingrédients. Comme tous les élèves regardaient Harry, personne ne remarqua Draco.

Harry: le polynectar!!

Rogue le regarda incertain: en effet, et quels sont ses ingrédients?

Harry: il faut: Chrysopes cuites pendant 21 jours : sangsues ; sisymbres cueillis à la pleine lune : polygonum ; corne de Bicorne en poudre ; peau de serpent d'arbre du Cap ; et un petit morceau de celui dont on veut prendre l'apparence.

Rogue: bien, 5 points pour gryffondor. Potter, c'est la première fois que vous savez quelque chose sur mon cours. 

Draco froissa la feuille entre ses mains. Harry le regarda avec un sourire de remerciement. Draco lui rendit son sourire. "Gagné!" pensa Draco."Passons au plan B".

A 10h et demi, le cours de potion se termina enfin. Harry avait répondu à toutes les questions que Rogue lui avait posées. Bien sur, c'était avec l'aide de Draco.

Pour ce cours, Gryffondor a gagné 20 points grâce à Harry ou plutôt grâce à Draco.

Les élèves étaient très contents. Pour une fois que Rogue attribuait des points à Gryffondor!! "C'est un miracle" pensa Harry. Mais, une petite voix intérieure lui disait que ce miracle était Draco.

Et cette petite voix lui disait aussi d'aller le remercier.

Harry se dirigea vers Draco qui n'était pas avec ses gardes du corps. "Ça c'est un autre miracle!!". 

Harry: heu….malefoy je veux dire Draco, merci pour le coup de main.

Draco: de rien. Si tu veux, je peux t'aider pour le devoir de demain.

Harry: Came ferait plaisir mais je ne peux pas.

Draco: tu as déjà un rendez-vous?

Harry: non! Enfin…. si!

Draco parut déçu par la réponse de Harry.

Harry le vit et s'empressa d'ajouter: mais je peux toujours l'annuler.

Draco reprit son sourire.

Harry: alors on se retrouve à la bibliothèque?

Draco: ok.

Harry: je dois m'en aller maintenant. A+!!

Draco: A+!

Voila, c'est la première partie. Elle est un peu courte mais c'est pour que la deuxième partie soit plus longue. Ne vous inquiétez pas vous aurez la suite demain!!! Reviews!! Merci***********


	4. suite

SUITE DU TROISIEME CHAPITRE  
  
Je suis désolé du retard mais j'ai voyagé au Maroc chez mes tantes et ils célébraient une fête et comme le cyber était fermé je ne pouvais pas publier cette suite. Mille pardons.  
  
Harry partit en courant vers la grande salle. Il était presque midi et Harry avait très faim. Il arriva enfin à la grande salle. Hermione et Ron était déjà attablés. Harry se mit à leurs cotés.  
  
Hermione : Vous êtes en retard Potter !!! Ce n'était pas la peine de vous lever de votre lit !!! 20 points en moins à Gryffondors !!!  
  
Les trois amis se regardèrent et pouffèrent de rire.  
  
Ron : décidément, Hermione tu es le sosie de Rogue !!  
  
Harry : ça, c'est vrai !!!  
  
Hermione : arrêtez !! Vous allez me faire rougir !! Dit-elle d'un ton hautain.  
  
Ils pouffèrent de rire une deuxième fois.  
  
Dumbledor tapa de la main pour faire taire tous les élèves dans la salle. Puis il fit apparaître la nourriture sur les tables des maisons.  
  
Harry et ses amis commencèrent à manger.  
  
« Je me demande où est Malefoy, ou plutôt Draco. »  
  
Harry vit Draco entrer dans la salle. Il avait l'air très content de lui- même.  
  
Draco s'assit à sa table en souriant à Harry discrètement. Il commença lui aussi à manger. « Il me regarde, bien. Il va vraiment avoir une surprise ce soir ! »  
  
Harry tenait dans une main un morceau de pain et regardait Draco. « Vu cet air satisfait, je suis sûr qu'il manigance quelque chose. »  
  
///////////////////////////////  
  
Tous les élèves avaient fini leurs repas et se dirigeaient vers la salle du cours de divination. Encore une fois, les Gryffondors avaient un cours commun avec Serpentards.  
  
Harry entra dans la salle de divination avec ses amis.  
  
« Draco est déjà là. »  
  
Après que tous les élèves se turent, une femme entra dans la salle avec McGonagall.  
  
McGonagall : Bonjour, cette femme sera votre professeur de divination pour quelques semaines. Le professeur Trelawney est en quelques sortes malade. Je ne m'attarde pas, le cours commence.  
  
Le professeur sort de la salle.  
  
La femme : Bonjours, je m'appelle Céline. Comme le professeur McGonagall vous l'a dit, je vous enseignerai la divination pour quelques temps.  
  
Céline avait de longs cheveux bruns, des yeux bleus clairs et une peu bien bronzée.  
  
Elle regarda le premier rang.  
  
Céline : commençons par le premier rang.  
  
Au premier rang était assis Neville, Seamus, Dean, Goyle et Crabbe.  
  
Ils se présentèrent tous les 5 en quelques mots. Puis il arriva le tour du deuxième rang.  
  
Céline : vous en premier.  
  
Elle désigna Draco du doigt.  
  
Draco : je m'appelle Draco Malfoy. J'ai 17ans et je suis à Serpentard.  
  
Ron dit à Hermione à vois basse : il a oublié de préciser qu'il a le sang pure, qu'il est grossier et qu'il veut devenir mangemort.  
  
Hermione laissa échapper un petit ricanement.  
  
Céline : oui, mademoiselle ?  
  
Hermione : désolé.  
  
Céline : ce n'est pas grave. Quel est votre nom ?  
  
Hermione : je m'appelle Hermione Granger. J'ai 17ans et....  
  
Céline : vous êtes l'élève la plus brillante à Poudlard. N'est ce pas ?  
  
Hermione : oui.... (Elle rougit)  
  
Céline : passons à vous.  
  
Harry : je..  
  
Céline le coupa : vous êtes Harry Potter. Votre cicatrice me dit tout. Vous avez bien sur 17ans comme les autres. Vous avez vaincu le seigneur des ténèbres, et vous êtes....  
  
Tous les élèves coupèrent leurs souffles.  
  
Céline : vous êtes celui qui a séduit le plus de filles, sans vouloir vexer votre orgueil Malfoy.  
  
Si les regards pouvaient tuer, Céline serait déjà morte.  
  
Draco regardait Céline dans ses yeux bleus. Céline : harry. Les yeux émeraude, séduisant et charmant. Votre c?ur est un secret que n'a jamais découvert personne.  
  
Harry :.  
  
Draco regarda Harry ' qu'est ce qu'elle lui veut cette Céline !!Non mais je vais lui monter !!!Si jamais elle touche un seul cheveu à Harry !!Je jure que je la tue !! '  
  
Céline : bon, continuons les présentations.  
  
Après 15min, tous les élèves se présentèrent.  
  
Céline : maintenant que je vous connais tous on peut commencer le cours.  
  
Elle ouvra un livre.  
  
Céline : prenez la page 45 du livre que vous avez dans vos casiers.  
  
Ils sortirent les livres et prirent la page demandé.  
  
Céline : vous allez apprendre comment lire dans les yeux.  
  
Harry : on se met en groupe ?  
  
Céline : oui. Mais par groupe de deux. Fille avec fille. Garçon avec garçon.  
  
Ron : Harry avec qui tu vas te mettre ?  
  
Harry : je ne sais pas encore.  
  
Céline : je vois que vous avez du mal à choisir votre partenaire. Je vais vous mettre en groupe. Harry avec Draco. Ron avec Goyle. Hermione avec Pansy..  
  
Les groupes se formèrent.  
  
Draco : Harry...  
  
Harry : oui ?  
  
Draco : tu es toujours d'accord pour ce soir ?  
  
Harry : bien sur.  
  
Céline coupa net leur conversation.  
  
Céline : veuillez lire la page et suivre les consignes.  
  
Harry : d'accord.  
  
Céline s'éloigna d'eux en faisant un clin d'?il à harry.  
  
Draco serra ses dents.  
  
Harry : voyons ces consignes...  
  
Draco : séduisant et charmant. Dit-il en imitant céline.  
  
Harry : hein ?!  
  
Draco : non mais t'as vu comment elle te dévore du regard !!!! Elle craque pour toi !! Ça se voit !!  
  
Harry : et alors ? En quoi ça te concerne ?! Me dis pas que t'es jaloux !!  
  
Draco : je ne suis pas jaloux !!!  
  
Harry : tu parles !!! On dirait une nana !!!  
  
Draco : surveilles ton langage Potter !!  
  
Harry : tu m'appelles plus par mon prénom ? dit-il d'un ton ironique.  
  
Draco : dans tes rêves !!  
  
'Il est bizarre !!'Harry regardait Draco l'air de ne pas comprendre.  
  
Draco : on ferait mieux de travailler.  
  
Harry : oui, c'est ça !!  
  
Harry prit le livre entre ses mains et commença à lire.  
  
Draco : alors ?  
  
Harry : d'abord, prendre les mains de son partenaire.  
  
Draco avança ses mains vers celles de Harry. (Il ne se gêne pas!)Note de l'auteur.  
  
Harry fit de même. Quand leurs mains se frôlèrent Harry eut un petit frisson.  
  
Harry : ensuite plonger son regard dans le sien et ne penser à rien d'autre qu'aux yeux de l'autre.  
  
Harry posa ses yeux sur ceux de Draco. (Ça c'est louche).  
  
Draco : Harry.  
  
Harry : oui ?  
  
Draco : tu as de beaux yeux...  
  
Harry :. concentre toi.  
  
Draco : oui...  
  
Harry : que vois-tu ?  
  
Draco:c'est dans le livre que t'as lu ça ?  
  
Harry : non. C'est moi qui veux savoir.  
  
Draco : eh bien.je vois..  
  
Harry : tu vois..  
  
Draco : que tu as...  
  
Harry : oui..  
  
Draco : très...  
  
A ce moment Céline apparut devant eux.  
  
Céline: alors ? Où est ce que vous en êtes ?  
  
Harry : eh bien.hum.  
  
Draco : on a suivi les consignes et vous nous avez interrompu.  
  
Céline : désolé du dérangement mais je suis votre professeur et je dois veiller sur votre travail.  
  
Elle s'en alla.  
  
Draco : et gna gna gna.  
  
Harry le regarda.  
  
Draco : quoi ?  
  
Harry : pourquoi ?  
  
Draco : pourquoi quoi ?  
  
Harry : pourquoi tu as changé ?  
  
Draco : je ne sais pas...  
  
Harry : tu es devenu si.. je ne trouve pas le mot juste.  
  
Draco : je sais..  
  
Harry : qu'est ce que tu as vu dans mes yeux ?  
  
Draco : de la peur...  
  
Harry sembla stupéfait.  
  
Draco : tu as peur de quelque chose.  
  
Harry : non ! Tu racontes n'importe quoi.  
  
Draco : oh que si. Je sais ce que je dis. Tu avais peur.  
  
Harry niait ce que disait Draco mais il savait que c'était vrai. Il avait peur. Il avait peur que Draco l'embrasse à nouveau.  
  
Draco : tu avais peur que je..  
  
Mais Harry ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre car il se leva dès qu'il entendit la sonnette retentir.  
  
Draco sortit lui aussi en prenant son sac.  
  
Draco : hey n'oubli pas pour ce soir !  
  
Harry était loin de Draco et il ne pouvait pas entendre ses paroles. Mais avant que Draco ne puisse répéter en haussant la voix Harry avait déjà disparu de son champ de vision.  
  
'Il s'en rappellera, enfin j'espère' Draco regardait les élèves courir dans tous les sens devant lui et il resta debout tout seul.  
  
///////////////////////////////////////////  
  
Harry était assis sur le fauteuil dans la salle commune de gryffondor. 'Mais qu'est ce qui m'arrive ?'  
  
Il se leva et sortit de la salle.  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////  
  
Hermione et Ron étaient entrain de marcher dans un couloir quand Hermione s'arrêta soudain.  
  
Ron : quoi ?  
  
Hermione : j'ai rêvé ou quoi ? Je viens d'apercevoir Malefoy avec un costume !  
  
Ron : ça doit être le stress des devoirs.  
  
Hermione : mais si !!Regarde le voilà qu'il repasse.  
  
Ron : cette fois je te crois !!Il doit avoir une bonne raison de le faire !!  
  
Hermione : un rencard. Ron : certainement !!  
  
Ils continuèrent leur marche.  
  
///////////////////////////////////////////  
  
Il était presque 20h et Draco attendait Harry devant la bibliothèque.  
  
Draco portait un pantalon noir avec une veste en cuire noir aussi. (Il s'est fait tout beau pour Harry) n.a.  
  
Après dix minutes Harry arriva enfin.  
  
Harry : désolé pour le retard.  
  
Draco : weasley et granger.  
  
Harry : oui et...appelle les par leur prénom si tu veux qu'on soit amis.  
  
Draco : ouais...j'essaierai.  
  
Harry ne parut pas convaincu.  
  
Draco : bon d'accord.  
  
Harry : ben on ne rentre pas dans la bibliothèque ?  
  
Draco : c'est fermé. Lis l'écriteau accroché.  
  
Harry : - la bibliothécaire n'est pas là -  
  
Draco : alors qu'est ce qu'on fait ?  
  
Harry : Ben ça je n'en sais rien.  
  
Draco : j'ai une idée !!!  
  
Harry : laquelle ?  
  
Draco : je pourrai demander à Pansy de me prêter sa chambre de préfet en chef.  
  
Harry : et moi ?  
  
Draco : on attendra qu'elle sorte de la chambre et tu rentreras.  
  
Harry : ouais..ok !  
  
Draco : viens c'est par là  
  
Harry suivit Draco jusqu'à la chambre de Pansy.  
  
Draco : attend moi ici. J'en ai pour 2min.  
  
Harry descendit les escaliers qu'ils venaient de monter pour que Pansy ne puisse pas le soupçonner.  
  
//////////////////////////////////////  
  
Harry et Draco étaient assis sur le fauteuil et déballaient leurs cahiers et les trucs dont ils auraient besoin.  
  
Draco : on commence par les ingrédients qu'il nous faut.  
  
Harry : je les ai noté sur mon cahier.  
  
Draco : bien. Maintenant je vais te donner une petite liste de questions aux quelles tu vas répondre pendant une demi heure.  
  
Harry : d'accord.  
  
Draco sortit la liste de son sac et la donna à Harry  
  
Draco : à 3. 1 2 3.  
  
Harry commença à lire la première question.  
  
'C'est un peu difficile.'  
  
Quand il termina il rendit sa feuille à Draco.  
  
Draco : ok. La première c'est juste le reste c'est faux  
  
Harry : hein ?  
  
Draco : tu as oublié un ingrédient pour la deuxième question..  
  
Harry : bon bon, j'avoue c'était un peu difficile.  
  
Draco : je vais t'expliquer. Puis tu referas les mêmes questions. Ok ?  
  
Harry : ok.  
  
/////////////////////////////////////  
  
Il était 10 h et Harry n'en pouvait plus. Il avait travaillé 2h sans s'arrêter.  
  
Draco : je pense que c'est bon. On a finit nos devoirs et tu as bien compris.  
  
Harry se leva et se dirigea vers le lit, puis il s'effondra sur l'oreiller en soupirant.  
  
Draco : tu ne vas pas dormir ici ?!  
  
Mais Harry s'était déjà endormi.  
  
Draco : alors je vais dormir sur le divan.  
  
Draco regarda Harry et il remarqua qu'il n'était pas couvert.  
  
Draco s'approcha de Harry et le couvrit. 'Un vrai ange.' Il approcha son visage du sien et il sentit le souffle de Harry sur sa joue. 'Non, je ne peux pas le faire.' Mais il ne put résister à la tentation. Ses lèvres se posèrent sur celles de Harry. Il déposa un léger baiser sur sa bouche.  
  
Draco : je t'aime.  
  
Puis il s'installa sur le divan et se couvrit d'une couverture.  
  
************************** VOILA !!!! C'EST FINI !! Je m'excuse encore pour le retard mais j'espère que vous continuerez à lire ma fic !!! J'allais oublier, je n'ai pas répondu aux reviews car je ne les ai pas encore lu. Désolé !! Mais envoyez les moi comme même comme ça quand je les lierai il y en aura beaucoup et je serai la plus heureuse du monde. Merci d'avance************ 


	5. début dispute

Salut, pour ce nouveau chapitre, je voudrais m'excuser au près de Céline et de Onarluca qui m'ont encouragé pour cette fic, m'excuser d'abord pour le retard de mon précèdent chapitre, et m'excuser pour le retard de la réponse à leurs mails. Merci pour les reviews hélas si je veux commencer le prochain chapitre vite je ne pourrais pas y répondre  
  
Chapitre4 : début de dispute.  
  
Pov' Harry :  
  
Je me réveille en sursaut et je vois malef-draco à côté de moi crispant son front d'inquiétude. Mon visage est mouillé. J'ai fait un mauvais rêve.  
  
Draco : tu veux aller à l'infirmerie ?  
  
Harry : ça peut aller.  
  
Je sens une nausée monter en moi.  
  
Harry : vite où est la salle de main ?!  
  
Draco me montre une porte bleu pâle vers laquelle je me dirige immédiatement.  
  
Pov' Draco.  
  
Harry se lève en courant et me demande où et la salle de bain. Je la lui montre du doigt. Il a la nausée. Ca doit être un cauchemar.  
  
Flash-back :  
  
Harry dormait profondément lorsqu'il se mit à pleurer et à crier. Draco se lève brusquement.  
  
Draco : Harry !! Harry !! Mon dieu il pleure !!  
  
Harry criait des injures.  
  
Harry : laissez le !! Non !!Lâchez le !!Il n'a rien fait !! Si vous le touchez je vous tue !!  
  
Draco essaya de calmer Harry mais ça ne servait à rien. Il mit sa main sur le front de Harry. 'Il a de la fièvre'. Soudain Harry se réveille en sursaut.  
  
Fin du flash-back.  
  
//////////////////////////////////////  
  
Harry, Ron et Hermione étaient assis entrain de prendre leurs déjeuner. Harry prit une tartine de pain au beurre et avant qu'il ne puisse la goûter Hermione prit la parole.  
  
Hermione : alors Harry, tu ne nous as pas dit avec qui tu es allé réviser à la bibliothèque hier.  
  
Ron (avait la bouche pleine) : la bibliothèque fermé. Fit-il remarqué.  
  
Harry: Hein?! Ah!! Eh ben...heu....  
  
Hermione (anxieuse): allez!! Dis nous!! C'est Cho?  
  
Harry : non, c'est pas elle.  
  
Ron : je suis sûr que c'est elle. Puisque c'est elle la seule qui n'était pas dans la grande salle hier.  
  
Hermione : a part Malefoy qui était lui aussi absent. Et je ne pense que tu étais avec Malefoy. N'est ce pas ?  
  
Harry s'empressa de mettre la tartine dans sa bouche.  
  
Ron : bien sur que non Hermione !! Franchement je n'imagine pas Malefoy et Harry dans le même lit !!! Harry allait presque rejeter tout ce qu'il avait dans la bouche mais il se retint (heureusement)  
  
Hermione gronda : pourquoi tu dis ça ron ?!!  
  
Ron : figures toi que Harry n'a pas dormi dans le dortoir aujourd'hui.  
  
Hermione : ah !! Là je n'ai plus rien à dire pour ta défense Harry.  
  
Ron : alors dis nous Harry sinon..  
  
Harry : sinon quoi ?  
  
Ron : je serai obligé d'aller demander à Cho si tu étais avec elle.  
  
Harry : je te signale qu'elle ne te parle plus depuis tu lui as fait la mauvaise farce.  
  
Hermione : et bien je le ferai moi !!  
  
Harry laissa tomber son dernier bout de tartine sur la table.  
  
Hermione : quoi ? demanda t-elle d'un air inoffensif.  
  
Harry : mais pourquoi vous voulez savoir ? Et vous qu'est ce que vous faisiez tous les deux ? Et toi Hermione pourquoi tu as la trace d'un suçon sur ton cou que tu caches sous ton châles.  
  
Hermione ouvra la bouche mais la ferma aussitôt.  
  
Ron : bon d'accord c'est vrai mais on a rien fait d'autre que s'embrasser et se faire des câlins. Chacun a dormi dans son dortoir, alors que toi non. Hermione : ron !! elle rougit Harry se leva.  
  
Harry : « D »  
  
Il quitta la salle.  
  
Ron : D, ça veut dire quoi ?  
  
Hermione : c'est certainement la lettre qui nous donnera la réponse à notre question.  
  
Ron : D ? Qui a le nom qui commence par D ?  
  
Hermione : on y réfléchira plus tard car on est en retard au cours de potion.  
  
Les deux amis se lèvent et se dirigent en courant vers la salle de potions.  
  
/////////////////////////  
  
Hermione et ron entrent dans la classe.  
  
Rogue : pour la première fois que c'est vous deux qui êtes en retard et non pas Potter, ça m'étonne. 10 point en points à gryffondor.  
  
Un autre élève entra. C'est Pansy parkinson.  
  
Pansy s'assit à côté de Draco sans que le professeur ne dise quelque chose.  
  
Hermione poussa un soupir d'exaspération.  
  
Rogue : oui mademoiselle granger ?  
  
Hermione : ça ne m'étonne pas de votre part professeur. Elle disait cela d'un ton las.  
  
Rogue : expliquez-vous.  
  
Hermione : eh bien, quand un gryffondor est retard vous enlevez des points, alors que quand c'est un Serpentard vous ne dites rien.  
  
Rogue : c'est parce que...  
  
Hermione le coupa en colère mais ne criant pas. Elle parla comme si elle répondait à une question du professeur Mcgonnagal.  
  
Hermione : parce que vous êtes le professeur de la maison Serpentard !  
  
Tout le monde la regarda. Ils étaient tous surpris d'entendre ces paroles sortir de la bouche de l'élève qui détestait le plus rogue après Harry et Ron bien sur.  
  
Rogue : mademoiselle !! ce que vous dites est complètement faux !! Hermione : vous voulez une preuve ?! Vous nous avez enlevé des points Ron et moi, alors que Pansy parkinson, qui était en retard elle aussi, non.  
  
Rogue ne trouva rien à dire. Puis il se retourna et se dirigea vers son bureau.  
  
Rogue : 5 points en moins à ....  
  
Tout le monde coupa son souffle.  
  
Rogue : à Serpentard.  
  
Les Gryffondors se mirent à applaudir pour hermione.  
  
Harry fit un clin d'?il à Hermione. Et Ron lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille.  
  
Draco se leva.  
  
Draco : attendez une seconde, monsieur. Granger vous a insultez dans un sens.  
  
Cette fois tout le monde se tourna vers lui.  
  
Rogue : en effet.  
  
Draco : je pense et vous le pensez aussi qu'elle mérite une retenue.  
  
Rogue : hum...c'est vrai ce que vous dites. Granger vous aurez une retenue après les cours.  
  
Hermione ne sembla pas découragé.  
  
Les Serpentards se mirent, à leur tour, à applaudir pour Draco.  
  
Draco regarda Hermione et articula « sang de bourbe ».  
  
Hermione le regarda et articula « mangemort »  
  
Harry les vit. 'Je vais voir ça avec lui. Je l'avais prévenu !'  
  
///////////////////////////  
  
Draco marchait dans un couloir. Soudain Harry le prend par le bras et ils entrent dans une pièce.  
  
Draco : salut.  
  
Harry le plaqua contre le mur.  
  
Draco : hey !!  
  
Harry : je t'avais prévenu Malefoy !!  
  
Draco : tu veux parler de ton amie granger !!  
  
Harry : tu l'as traité de sang de bourbe !!  
  
Draco : elle m'a traitée de mangemort !  
  
Harry : je sais, et elle avait raison de le faire !! Ça fait des années que tu te moques d'elle !elle devit bien te rendre la monnaie de ta pièce !!  
  
Draco : Harry !! Tu m'écrases les bras !!  
  
Harry le lâcha.  
  
Harry : ne m'appelle plus par mon prénom !  
  
Draco : quoi ? Pour une simple insulte envers ton amie tu te mets en colère !!  
  
Harry : ce n'est pas exactement pour ca !! tu m'a embrassé hier !!  
  
Draco :heu...  
  
Harry :ne me parle plus!!  
  
Harry sort de la pièce et laisse Draco seul.  
  
Draco : merde!! je dois résoudre ce problème sinon mon plan tombe à l'eau.  
  
Il sort de la pièce.  
  
**************************  
  
Je sais c'est pas trop bien. mais quoi ?! que voulez-vous ?je suis qu'une débutante. P.s : si j'arrête ma fic je pense que je vais en écrire une autre meilleure, enfin j'espère. Reviews s'il vous plait..merci d'avance*********** 


	6. maladie

Salut, cette fois je réponds aux reviews. Merci beaucoup.

Lululle: merci pour ta review. J'espère que tu continueras à m'en laisser. Sinon, voilà la suite.

Céline: merci pour ta review, et je peux te dire que j'aime plus Harry que Draco, seulement ça a été plus facile de trouver un pseudo avec le nom draco que harry. Sinon, j'espère que la suite te plaira. Mais c'est triste ce que j'ai écrit!!

 Nina malefoy: heureusement que tu aimes, merci pour ta review.

Sarah levana: merci pour ta review, et oui c'est ma première fic. Je ne suis pas une pro. Entre autre voilà la suite.

 Chapitre 6: A jamais.

Harry marchait lentement dehors. Il était sortit du château sans qu'on ne l'aperçoive. Soudain, il s'arrête et une larme coule sur son visage. " je ne peux pas me permettre de mettre la vie de draco en danger!!"

Il se s'accroupit près d'un arbre.

Harry dans un chuchotement: il faut que je lui dise…….

Draco apparaît de derrière l'arbre.

Draco: que tu me dis quoi?

Harry le regarde comme s'il allait mourir.

Harry: draco, je……..suis malade……..

Draco: va chez Pomfresh alors.

Harry: non, draco je suis malade……c'est une maladie dangereuse……

Draco: non!! Tu ne peux pas être malade!! Tu n'as que 17ans!!

Harry: je l'ai appris l'année dernière….

Draco s'effondre sur l'arbre.

Draco: je suis sur qu'il y a un sort pour te guérir!!

Harry: non, mais tu ne sais pas encore tout. Je ne souffre pas tout seul.

Draco: comment ça?

Harry: eh bien, tu sais pourquoi j'étais fâché contre toi parce que tu m'as embrassé?

Draco: je………

Harry: quand quelqu'un m'embrasse, ça provoque un trouble physique et mentale. Ca peut m'effacer de la mémoire des événements. Ou bien, des blessures corporelles. Celui qui m'a embrassé court un grand danger. Il peut se suicider sans s'en rendre compte. Si le baiser est léger, il n'a que quelques blessures sur le bras.

Draco: ça explique pourquoi j'ai ces marques. 

Harry fit signe de la tête.

Draco: Dumbledore est au courant?

Harry: oui, il a dit qu'il ne pouvait rien y faire. La maladie peut disparaître d'un moment à l'autre…….

Draco: donc, il y a espoir…..

Harry: pas exactement, la maladie peut aussi me tuer n'importe quand.

Draco se figea comme si on l'avait poignardé.

Harry regarda les étoiles.

Harry: la première fois que je t'ai vu, j'ai eu comme un coup de foudre. Mais quand tu m'as insulté, je savais que je n'avais aucun moyen d'avoir une relation avec toi ou même être ton ami. Aujourd'hui j'ai la chance de discuter avec toi calmement. Mais, hélas, je n'aurai pas cette chance toute ma vie……………tu dois sûrement te demander pourquoi je t'ai rejeté quand tu m'as embrassé la première fois. Eh bien………je ne voulais surtout pas que tu subisse les conséquences de cette maladie……..maintenant, si tu ne veux plus être mon ami, je comprendrais…….

Draco le regarda.

Draco: Harry…..je t'aime…..

Harry: je t'aime aussi draco…..

Harry avança sa tête vers celle de draco et déposa un baiser près des lèvres de draco.

Draco: je me demande si tout cela n'est qu'un rêve….

Harry: si tu crois que cette idée ne m'est pas venue en tête quand j'ai appris que j'allais mourir. Harry souriait.

Draco le regarda triste.

Harry: allez souris un peu!!!

Harry enlaça draco.

Draco: je ne veux pas te perdre Harry……

Harry: moi non plus……..

Ils restèrent comme ça jusqu'à ce qu'ils sentent le sommeil les gagner et qu'ils se séparent pour aller dormir chacun dans son dortoir.

////////////////////////////////////////////////

Arrêtez de me lancer ces regards!!! Je sais!! C'était triste!!! Snif!!Snif!!! je vais pleurer toute la nuit!!!merci d'avance et review*************


	7. désolé

Salut, je suis vraiment navré mais il n' y aura pas de suite. Je n'ai plus envie d'écrire. Vous pouvez imaginer ce que vous voulez. Je voudrais signaler aussi que vais arrêter d'écrire définitivement. Merci de m'avoir laissé tant de reviews. 


End file.
